


On the Mating Habits of Dragons

by lockedin221b



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Bilbo, Dragons, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scalie, Scalies, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Tails, Tongues, scaly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221b/pseuds/lockedin221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Bilbo starts growing used to his life and relationship with Smaug, something new pops up: the dragon has mating cycles, and he's just gone into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Mating Habits of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamiekitten/gifts), [Morfiantra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfiantra/gifts).



> **NOTE: THIS IS DRAGON SEX. NO ANTHROPOMORPHIC FORM. SMAUG IS A FULLY FORMED DRAGON THROUGHOUT THIS ENTIRE FIC. IF THAT MAKES YOU SQUICK, STEP AWAY. IF YOU READ IT AND YOU GET UNEXPECTEDLY SQUICKED, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ABOUT IT. YOU HAVE BEEN AMPLY WARNED.**
> 
> I originally thought of doing omegaverse, but did this instead. Still has omegaverse-y aspects to it.
> 
> For Leigh and Mary and Frances because these ladies are going to kill me with Smaugbo ;u; ♥
> 
> Also the title is totally Leigh's because I couldn't think of one xD

Bilbo received a painful awakening, a sudden pressure on his chest and hot, moist wind on his face. Only, it wasn’t wind. He woke with a gasp, scrabbling at the huge claws on either side of his head, staring terrified into the large nostril over his face.

“Smaug!” he finally managed to gasp. “Can’t—breathe!”

The weight on his chest was already beginning to diminish, though. However, it was not because Smaug was moving; he was shrinking. And he only ever made himself smaller for one reason.

Bilbo’s pulse quickened and his skin went hot of its own accord, rather than from the warmth of the cave and the hot breath still beating down on him. “I—I’m not even awake,” he whined. “I haven’t even had first breakfast!”

“It’s still dark out there,” Smaug growled.

“Oh.”

Smaug stopped shrinking, though he was still quite, quite large. Bilbo could see his whole muzzle and face at least, instead of staring into the abyss of a single nostril. Smaug continued to pin Bilbo down into his nest of rugs and pillows amidst the piles of gold, panting over him.

“Are—are you alright?” Bilbo frowned. Smaug’s eyes were dark and glazed over, and it didn’t seem like it was from simple arousal. “Do you feel quite well?”

The dragon didn’t answer. Instead, he lifted his paw and replaced it with his still very sizeable tongue, licking Bilbo from crotch to neck.

Bilbo squeaked and squirmed under him. “Smaug!”

“Turn over,” he growled.

“What’s wrong with you?” Bilbo sat up and braced his hands on the rugs in front of him, a not entirely subtle attempt at concealing his suddenly interested prick.

“Rut,” Smaug grunted.

“What?”

“It’s the rut.”

“What is? What’s a rut?”

“Season.” Without a more coherent explanation, Smaug scooped Bilbo up in his claws.

“Put me down!” Bilbo shouted.

Smaug hesitated with Bilbo seated in his paw.

“Now, Smaug.”

With a frustrated growl, Smaug set Bilbo back in his nest of a bed.

Bilbo crossed his legs and arms. Years ago, he would have found it quite a ridiculous posture to take, for two reasons: one, he was facing off with a dragon who, even mostly shrunken, could easily bite Bilbo’s head off if the mood struck; and two, Bilbo was stark naked. However, in the past months, neither of those facts came to matter much in the warm caves with the creature he had come to trust far more than dwarves or wizards or relatives. “I won’t let you go any further until you explain yourself.”

Smaug flopped down into his gold, resting his chin at Bilbo’s feet. “Rut. Dragons, when there were more of us, mated every few years.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and, with a slightly higher than normal voice, said, “We, er, ‘mate’ more often than that.”

Smaug released a low chuckle, followed by a small puff of smoke that smelled of campfire. “When I say mate, I mean to create offspring. We become fertile.”

“Only every few years?”

“Yes.” Smaug shifted in the gold as if he was uncomfortable, which he never was when stretched out among his gold. “The rut takes us for a fortnight, and, during that time, it is very difficult to satisfy.” He hissed the final word, and it made Bilbo shudder rather pleasantly.

“A—a fortnight?”

Smaug’s tongue darted out and tickled the bottoms of Bilbo’s feet. “A fortnight.”

“If you, er, don’t mind me asking, how did you, uh, get on? In the past that is. You’ve been away from other dragons for quite some time.”

Smaug lifted his tail, flicking it over his back. “I have acquired many talents and tricks over the ages. However, nothing I might accomplish by myself is as gratifying as what I might accomplish with another.”

Bilbo swallowed and said, his voice gone rather quiet, “A whole fortnight?”

“Every few years.”

Bilbo’s gaze flickered over Smaug’s illuminated form. “You’ll, er, go down, right? To the size you usually do?”

With a toothy grin and a rustling of coins beneath him, Smaug shrank until he was little longer than an elf was tall.

“I suppose, if it will make you feel better.”

“Much better,” Smaug’s voice rumbled.

“V—very well.” Bilbo nodded and uncrossed his arms and legs.

He was thanked with a deep purr and another lick, to the bottom of his feet. Smaug crawled toward him until he was on the rugs, looming over Bilbo even in his reduced size. “Turn over.” It was both request and command, one which Bilbo eagerly obliged.

The dragon’s tongue was soon stroking up the backs of Bilbo’s thighs, each in turn, before sliding down his cleft. Bilbo shivered, but otherwise tried to lay very still. The forked points of Smaug’s tongue began wriggling into Bilbo, and it became more evident how desperate Smaug was—and how considerate, seeing as, even in his bothered state, he was still taking time to make sure Bilbo wouldn’t hurt.

Only, when Smaug removed his tongue, it didn’t feel like he had done enough. Bilbo felt stretched, but not very wet. Bilbo remembered the first time, when things were still very new between them, and how it had hurt, seeing as Smaug did not expect the hobbit the be so dry inside. Bilbo certainly did not want a repeat. He lifted himself on his elbow and looked over his shoulder, mouth open to say something, when words became completely lost on him.

Smaug was nearly about to enter, the tip poised right above Bilbo’s rear. The entirety of the dragon’s cock was dripping.

“Wh-”

Smaug’s eyes followed Bilbo’s. “Rut,” he muttered by way of explanation. Without sparing another moment, he pushed into Bilbo.

Whatever lack of wetness Bilbo was worried about was immediately made up for by the slickness coating Smaug’s cock. Bilbo made a little surprised, “oh” that turned quickly into a moan. He fisted his hands against the rug and hung his head.

Smaug wasted no time at all once he was inside Bilbo. He splayed one paw over the hobbit’s small back and began driving him into the rugs. A few thrusts in, something happened that Bilbo could not recall ever having happened before: the dragon’s cock grew inside him.

For a panicked moment, Bilbo thought Smaug was going back on his word and making himself bigger. That, too, had happened once in their early days—only once. Not only had Bilbo been invalided for several days, but Smaug went weeks racked with guilt. Bilbo turned his head to look, ready to shout out in protest, but Smaug remained the same size he was when he penetrated Bilbo. “What is that?” Bilbo cried in distress.

Smaug stopped moving. “What?”

“You—you feel so big.”

“Does it hurt?”

Bilbo was about to say yes, of course it hurt, only, when he actually thought about it, he didn’t feel pain. The pressure was incredible, to be sure, but it existed only at the base of Smaug’s cock, as if to prevent it from sliding out too far. “No,” Bilbo said slowly. “I don’t think so. But what is it?”

“A knot. It happens during the rut.”

“You could have warned me,” Bilbo grumbled.

“Sorry,” Smaug grumbled back, not sounding very sorry at all, but rather impatient.

Bilbo sighed and lowered his head again.

Smaug took that as his permission to continue and did so with renewed vigour. He took Bilbo quite a deal harder than he normally did, but with whatever it was keeping his cock slick made it bearable—and, quite honestly, a new kind of enjoyable. In the past, Smaug tended to be fairly gentle with Bilbo, owing often to their size difference and Smaug’s numerable sharp points. Whatever this rut was, though, it was breaking down Smaug’s inhibitions.

Bilbo felt himself rocked almost violently back and forth with increasing speed. Without warning, they began to slip. The gold beneath his layers of rugs had become too unsettled, and the pile avalanched. With a cry from them both, one high and one half-roar, they tumbled down into the gold.

It didn’t stop Smaug one bit. Miraculously, or perhaps thanks to this knot of his, Smaug was still inside Bilbo when they came to a stop at the bottom of the pile. Smaug got the hobbit flat on his stomach again and resumed with no further attention to what had just happened. If anything, it made him more virile. He pinned down Bilbo’s calves with his back paws, and, one front paw still on his back, he clutched the base of Bilbo’s skull with the other. His panting grew into grunts and growls, his wings shot out, fully extended and strained on either side, and, perched atop Bilbo like this, he thrust into him faster and harder than he ever had.

Bilbo was in quite a state, experience a disorientating mix of discomfort from the gold his body was being rubbed against, and pleasure from the feeling of Smaug inside him, taking him with monstrous passion and force. He whimpered and moaned in turn, hands clutching stupidly at coins and jewels. His head swam. 

Then, once more, something new happened between them. Two things, in fact, simultaneously. The first, Smaug bit Bilbo. His maw latched onto the hobbit’s shoulder and clamped down. Bilbo, somewhere in the bag of his pleasure-fogged mind, knew it was hardly anything, especially for a dragon. Still, he screamed from pain and surprise alike. The second thing that happened in tandem with this was Smaug coming inside him. He had never, in all their many moons together, ever released himself inside Bilbo. Now he did, and Bilbo felt himself filling up.

He hurt and was confused and uncomfortable but also still very aroused, which really only made him more confused. He lay in the gold beneath Smaug trembling, not sure if he could or should move, not sure of anything really.

It seemed like an age before Smaug climbed off and out of him. It was only another moment, however, that Bilbo felt the dragon’s warm tongue on his shoulder, licking at the bite. “Oh, my little thief. Can you forgive me?”

Slowly, Bilbo gave a shaky nod. Then he squeaked, for, as soon as he had granted Smaug his silent forgiveness, Smaug’s tongue was in his cleft again, apparently lapping up his own release.

“I’ve made such a mess of you,” Smaug rumbled gently, warm breath washing over Bilbo’s exposed, open, sensitive hole.

Bilbo could only whimper wordlessly.

With a careful touch, Smaug turned Bilbo over onto his back. “Look at you, still so full.” Smaug grew before Bilbo, reverting back to his normal enormity. He scooped the hobbit up in one paw and, with the other, rebuilt Bilbo’s nest. He lay Bilbo in the middle, amongst the softest cushions,

Bilbo began curling up, but the tip of Smaug’s tail wrapped around one of his legs and gentle pulled at it until Bilbo spread his arms and legs to his sides.

Smaug’s tongue slid out between his teeth, and once more he licked Bilbo from cock to shoulders. He did it slowly and several times until he finally pressed his tongue against Bilbo’s and gave a low rumble, sending vibrations through Bilbo’s chest and, more pointedly, his cock.

He came with a soft cry, his entire body quivering. Smaug licked up his relief with a single stroke. He unwrapped his tail from Bilbo’s leg, and the hobbit curled up on his side. Smaug curled up around the nest, and wound his tail around Bilbo.

“A fortnight?” Bilbo murmured.

Smaug sighed. “I feared it would be too much for you, my little thief.”

Bilbo rolled over so he could see Smaug’s eye. “We hobbits may be small, but we are hardy folk. I am not so fragile.”

There was a silent moment before Smaug released a roaring laugh. “Always so full of surprises.”

Bilbo smiled sleepily and wrapped his arms and legs around Smaug’s tail. He intended to sleep in very late and start the day with a spectacularly large breakfast. After all, with a fortnight like this ahead of him, he would need to keep his strength up.


End file.
